


人力车

by LydiaCitrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaCitrus/pseuds/LydiaCitrus
Summary: bon appetite
Kudos: 6





	人力车

瞧着眼前的少年稀里糊涂地乖乖就范，德拉科不由感叹纯情万岁。也就只有小号救世主会被他一番强行套路骗到手了，若是换成28岁的大号救世主，恐怕只会微笑着喝茶听他说细节了。说完还遗憾地表示他没什么天分，建议他多看点色情小说。  
被取走了本体哈利眼前一片模糊，只能看到一个金色物体发出很难让人忽视的闪光。他本能地在空气中乱摸，手指却伸进了一头柔软的长发。  
虽然他目前对头发的主人心情异常复杂，但不得不说头发的质感堪比什么上等丝绸，很让他的手指恋恋不舍了一会，并觉得自己顶着的其实是一头乱草。  
“不要乱摸。”德拉科一巴掌打开他的手，“你魁地奇训练回来洗手了吗？看你整天脏兮兮的，要是跟我住同间宿舍，我肯定每天把你按在级长浴室猛洗。”  
嘴上说着，手却也没闲着。将绳子从五花大绑改为了只松松捆起了双手，德拉科将四年级男孩的红色领带咬在嘴里，一颗颗解开他的扣子。  
微凉的手在模糊的视线里抚上他裸露的皮肤，哈利打了个寒战。那只手不同于任何少年人的手，很带着一些伤疤与老茧。无名指处铂金的指环刻着蛇纹，将冷意缠绕在他的皮肤上。  
粗糙的指腹揉捏着他的腰胯与大腿内侧，倏然大腿根部一痛，青年咬上了他那颗不为人知的痣。  
太近了，近得他清楚感到那个人的鼻息在小腹前呼出一片温暖，金发垂在他腿上，柔软地滑动。  
一片模糊的视线让触感变得更加强烈，他仰起头，收紧双腿，那人便自然而然地改变了位置。  
“马尔福……你……”他喘着气，脑海里却都是疑问。  
“什么。”青年含混不清地问他，将他的手也解开了。  
他小心地抚摸着腿间青年的脸，对方侧过头，任他抚摸。宛如被爱抚的蛇，鳞片在人类的掌心温柔地倒伏。  
“你……真的要和我做这种事吗……”黑发男孩坐在矮窗上，因为看不清而延伸迷茫，反而是不多见的软弱救世主了。  
德拉科笑了：“对啊。能和喜欢的你做这种事，我真的很高兴。”  
不出他所料，四年级的救世主完全没有这方面的知识，他放进一根手指，哈利几乎跳了起来。  
德拉科吻着他的脖颈，让他埋头在自己怀中，安抚地揉着他的头发，另一只手缓慢进入他。尚且没有任何肌肉的少年纤细的肩膀颤抖起来。德拉科亲吻他的眼睛：“你知道吗，28岁的你将会是个傲罗。”  
“真的吗……？”怀中的男孩闷闷地问。  
“是啊，还是魔法部最厉害的那种。多少黑巫师被你送进了阿兹卡班，预言家日报在家门口蹲点采访你。”  
四年级的哈利波特揪紧了他浆洗得体的西装，在胸前留下了深深的皱纹。  
其实28岁的他早就厌倦了媒体与头衔，总让德拉科扮坏人，一魔杖将蹲在家门口的媒体掀飞到十万八千里外。自己懒散地窝在沙发里，看麻瓜足球赛的转播。然而四年级的救世主却需要这些，尤其是这种因为三强争霸，被媒体编排得遍体鳞伤的时候。  
哈利波特乖乖地埋在他怀中，轻轻吸气。他放进了第四根手指，低头在他耳边说：“那时候，我们的关系人尽皆知。”  
感觉怀中人忽然颤抖了一下，德拉科坏笑：“不用这么害羞吧，毕竟媒体绝大多数都是好话，虽然也有那么点报道，说你通过联姻解决对手……”  
哈利揍了他一拳：“不是……是你手上的茧……”  
德拉科幡然醒悟。想不到四年级的救世主这种所在要比28岁的浅了许多，让他这种轻车熟路的也把握不住火候，当即将手指压了上去，动了一动。  
哈利波特扯开他的西装外套，将脸埋了进去，拱得他精心打成的领结乱七八糟。  
他笑着继续活动手指，不多时，四年级男孩便在他手中缴械投降，将他为了成为年轻救世主梦中情人而定做的昂贵西装弄得一塌糊涂。  
  
德拉科小心地将前端放了进去，少年难耐地喘气，在他背上留下了一道抓痕。“你总是这样，自己怕疼，却很爱折磨我。”德拉科轻笑，揉搓少年的腰肢与大腿，尝试让他更放松一些。“不过这样的纯情方式我还挺怀念的，毕竟28岁的你一直和我搞得很疯。”  
看着少年带着泪意的绿眼泛起疑问，德拉科心说我可不敢告诉你我们玩过的花样，否则你恐怕第二天就要提着魔杖把四年级的我就地正法。  
“放松，放松点宝贝。”他亲吻着少年的耳朵，挺身又探进去了一些。就算早有心理准备，也做过足够的扩张，四年级的救世主也差点要了他的命。他深吸一口气，耐心地刺激少年的耳垂与前胸。终于少年修长纤细的双腿渐渐缠紧了他，甬道也湿润柔软起来。  
“哈利，哈利波特，看着我。”德拉科揽过他的腰，一只手摩裟着他的嘴唇。  
“你看起来很想要一个吻。”德拉科垂眼。  
少年的脸浮起惊疑羞涩愤怒的复杂表情之时，他低头轻轻吻上了他。同时身下一个挺送，完整地进入了他。  
他感到唇齿之间少年的鼻息忽然加重，仿佛是抽气又像是哭泣。他撬开少年的齿列，温柔却不容拒绝地深入了他的口腔。分身缓缓抽插，带出暧昧的水声。  
哈利感觉自己狭窄的甬道完全被青年的粗硬填满，甚至狰狞着撑开每一处褶皱。他微微皱眉，却马上被察觉他不适的青年以令人意乱情迷的吻熨帖。明明是第一次，却立刻把握了他能承受的程度，律动的速度逐渐加快了。  
他在青年腰间起伏，被青年撞得摇晃起来，却又想自己动起腰部，获得更多的快感。“德拉科……你……慢一点。”他听见自己发出了让人难以忍受的声音，攀着对方的脖子，终于随着顶送起落起来。  
“是吗？那就慢一点。”青年喘息着一个深入的顶送，狠狠碾过他的敏感点。哈利发出一声短促的急喘，手不由自主地抚上自己的前端。  
“欺负你一下，不许自己摸。”青年一只手将他两个手腕都握住，抵在窗边。  
身下的顶送真如他要求的那样，缓慢得宛如缓缓搅动的蜂蜜。放慢的动作让两人交合的事实更加呼之欲出，哈利甚至能明显感觉到那人的形状，一次次深入浅出，仿佛已经与他灵肉合一了无数次。然而动作虽慢，却每次都坏心眼地碾过他不可言说的敏感，他只觉得浑身发热，视线彻底被眼泪与情欲模糊。  
“太慢了……你快一点……”他伏在德拉科耳边，微不可闻。  
“唉，我真的很听救世主的话啊。”德拉科捞过他，忿忿地吻住了他。  
下一秒就忽然将他放倒在了窗台上，青年一只手解开早已被他弄得凌乱不堪的西装扣子，握住了他胀痛多时的分身。他还未反应过来，便迎来了一番狂风暴雨般的撞击顶送。看来这个人之前都为了他在克制自己，现在反倒是他自己作茧自缚了。  
他渐渐感觉眼前景物都模糊了起来，仿佛有一片灼热的绯红轻云将他包裹在其中，他的体液被那人的抽送带了出来，撞击入口发出色情的水声。无论他如何求饶，如何在青年背上留下深深浅浅的抓痕，青年都没有放过他的意思。青年一个极深的抽插，他直接泄了出来。分不清究竟是前端还是身后的快感，像洪水让他到达极点的同时又感到寒冷与害怕。  
他喘息着抱紧了青年，带着哭腔在他耳边无意识地喃喃：“你，你现在这样，又要让我再等多久……”  
德拉科呼吸一窒，握住了他的手，倏然扣紧了他的食指。  
哈利感到那人直接爆发在了他的深处，滚烫的液体填满了他的甬道，甚至还有要涌出来的迹象。青年贴在他身上，哑声轻轻说：“对不起，请你原谅四年级那个笨蛋德拉科。虽然他是你见过的最不坦率的人，但他也和我一样，是最爱你，最珍惜你的人。”  



End file.
